Fishing rod holding devices are generally well-known and commonly used to relieve strain from a person engaged in fishing by supporting a fishing rod by its handle until such time as a fish is hooked on the line. The wait time until the fish is hooked can be quite extended so that a comfortable position and attitude of the rod holder is paramount.
However, known fishing rod holding devices are limited in their ability to provide such a comfortable position and attitude of the rod holder.